The present invention relates to a shield that can be used to protect the occupants of a building from a violent intruder. The shield serves multiple functions, including providing a ballistic barrier and storage for equipment that might be needed in an emergency.
Many people feel insecure in their homes or workplaces because of the possibility of intrusion. Media reports of intruders armed with guns or other weapons attacking people in schools, offices, shops, and residences have become more common, and even a single armed intruder can inflict significant casualties. Often, the targets of such an intruder are unarmed and have few alternatives for self-defense.
In the event of an attack by one or more violent intruders, the defenders have a variety of immediate needs. These needs include protection from gunshots and other physical injuries, communication with emergency responders and other defenders, first aid for any injuries sustained, and weapons or devices for counter-attack, among others. Additional needs may be identified that are specific to the location and physical condition of the defenders or the type of attack.
Previous attempts to address the needs of defenders in a violent intruder scenario suffer from one or more disadvantages. Ballistic shields are known in the art, but have typically had no other functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,675 describes a portable ballistic shield for use by police and military personnel, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,790 describes a bullet-proof shield that can be hung on a wall to protect from accidental firearm discharge. Neither of these shields incorporate any features that would address the needs of defenders other than protection from gunshots.
There has also been some attempt to create bulletproof shields from other objects that would normally be present. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,090,116 describes a whiteboard or smartboard, such as might be found in a classroom or office environment, modified to include layers of bulletproof material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,899 describes a clipboard, serving tray, or other hand-held object that has been modified to include layers of bulletproof material. Neither of these devices addresses all the needs of a defender in a violent intruder situation.
There remains a need for an all-in-one device that provides ballistic protection along with options for communication, first aid, and counter-attack capability in a customizable manner for defenders in a violent intruder scenario.